Over the Edge
by Yazzy
Summary: Kai is sitting on the roof of a hotel, contemplating suicide. The other bladebreakers must coax him down, but as they do so a secret is revealed. Yaoi, KaiRei.


...I always make all the crap stuff happen to Kai, don't I? Anyway, Kai's sitting on the roof of a hotel considering suicide, and the other bladebreakers have to coax him down. Yaoi, if you didn't read the summary. Ahem:

THIS IS A YAOI STORY- MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

* * *

Kai sat on the edge of the roof, looking down. The street bustled along, hundreds of feet below. He watched it impassively, imagining himself landing on that pavement with a crack. He'd been thinking about it for a while now. It wouldn't hurt to think a little more before he did it. 

There was nothing for him to live for anymore; no challenges, no family...even his friends seemed to have stopped caring. He had taken to keeping a diary, but that only served to remind him of how pointless it all was. His existence was, in short, meaningless and worthless.

His legs dangled, and he shifted a little. It was cold up here, on the hotel roof. But it wouldn't matter all that much, soon, so he ignored it. His eyes swept across the street again, pausing on a limo. It would be the others, back from the press conference Kai had refused to go to. He watched them all get out, tiny toy people.

Then the tiny Rei looked up and gasped, pointing straight at him. Kai watched the others turn and stare, all with varying looks of horror on their faces. They ran collectively for the door of the hotel. Kai gave it five minutes before he they found him.

He sighed. Fair enough. He would say his goodbyes in person and then jump. He waited with unusual patience until he heard the door slam open and the footsteps of the other bladebreakers.

"Kai!" They all cried, stopping at a respectful two metres distance.

Kai didn't turn. "You won't change my mind. I've been thinking about this for a while now."

"Kai, what are you doing!" Asked Tyson, horrified.

"What does it look like Tyson? I'm ending it all."

"Kai! No!" Rei stepped closer, looking distraught. "You-You can't!"

"I can."

"But why! Kai, please! Why are you doing this!"

The others watched as Rei edged closer and closer. "Why?" He whispered, pleading.

Kai closed his eyes. He could hear the hurt in Rei's voice, and he could well imagine the looks of puzzlement and fear on all their faces. "Because it's meaningless."

"Kai, no, don't do this! I-I-Please!" He cried out a stream of impassioned Chinese which no-one else understood.

"I can't understand you, Rei."

"P-please don't kill yourself Kai!"

Kai opened his eyes again, suddenly suspicious. Why did Rei care so much when all the others were staying silent? "Why do you care so much?"

"Don't do it Kai! Please come away from the edge!" He could hear Rei's voice just as clearly, but it sounded...different. It sounded as if he was crying...

"Are you crying?"

"Kai, please! You can't do this! I need you! Please, please don't do it! I couldn't bear it if you died!" Suddenly Rei's hands grasped his shoulders, and Kai jumped, surprised. He hadn't realised Rei was so close. "If you go I go with you Kai!" He cried. Then, much quieter, "I couldn't live without you, Kai..." Rei collapsed to his knees behind Kai, arms transferring to the russian's waist. "I love you. Please don't-don't do this Kai..." Rei sobbed, arms tightening, and Kai suddenly felt unsure. Was this really the right thing to do?

"Wo ai ni...Wo ai ni, Kai. Don't jump. I don't want you to...please don't..." Whispered Rei. "Why didn't you say anything, Kai? I could have helped you. I was waiting to help you, I wanted you to let me in! Please, Kai, why are you doing this? Is it something I've done? We've done?"

Kai considered Rei's words in silence, then shifted back from the edge a little. "There was nothing worth living for."

"Isn't love enough?" Asked Rei, almost hysterical.

"I didn't know."

"Ne, how couldn't you know! I tried so hard to make it obvious..." Rei burrowed into the crook between Kai's neck and shoulder, sobbing. "Please, Kai. Please don't do it. Please. I'm begging you, Kai. Don't kill yourself..."

"What if I did?"

"Then I would be jumping before you hit the ground. I'm not exaggerating, Kai! I love you! I need you!" He sobbed loudly and clung to Kai, fingers digging into his skin. "I love you with all my heart, Kai! Don't go!" Rei was half sobbing and half shouting, arms wrapped round Kai so tight that Kai found it hard to breathe. Slowly he shifted away from the edge, gently prizing Rei's hands from himself.

"How can you love someone like me?" He asked quietly, finally looking at Rei's tear-stained face.

"How could I not, Kai? Why should I not?" Asked Rei, collapsing against Kai's chest, clutching at Kai desperately. Kai looked down at him, finally beginning to understand the full extent of what Rei was saying. Hesitantly, almost shyly, he wrapped his arms around Rei, cradling the chinese boy against himself.

"I-I'm sorry, Rei."

Rei burrowed himself into Kai's chest further, then without warning, slammed his fist into Kai's shoulder. "How could you be so stupid!" He hissed, voice muffled.

"Rei, I-"

"Why couldn't you have just -said- something?" Rei looked up, his eyes a whirling confusion of emotions.

"I didn't think you cared. I didn't think anybody did."

"Why! Why did you think that?"

"I-it just seemed like it was true...I may not have loved my grandfather, but...he was the only family I had left...and then...I started to notice how...pointless everything was. I couldn't seem to achieve anything...I...nothing seemed to have meaning any more..." He glanced over to the edge of the roof and felt suddenly sickened. It seemed a weak, pathetic thing to do now. It was running away, no matter how you looked at it. And Kai didn't run away from anything. "It seems stupid now..."

He stood up, pulling Rei up with him, and turned to the others. He walked over to Tyson, grasped his shoulders, and kissed both his cheeks, then did the same to Max and Kenny. They stared, shocked at this sudden and unprecedented display of affection. Kai stared back for a second, then started laughing. He grabbed Rei around the waist and whirled him round. Something was different. Something had changed. Something seemed to have lifted from his shoulders, something from even longer ago than the abbey. He felt...indescribably happy. He kissed Rei softly on the lips and nuzzled into his neck.

"I feel strange. I feel like me again..." He murmured. Rei wound his arms around Kai's waist, reassured. Kai laughed for a second time, then pulled Rei closer to the edge again. Rei felt his heart skip a beat, but Kai stopped, looking down at the crowd that had gathered below. He waved at them, then stuck up his fingers and turned away, looking back at his friends.

He opened his mouth to speak when Mr. Dickenson ran on to the roof yelling. "Don't...jump..." He stopped, gasping for breath. "Is everything okay?" Kai nodded. "You gave me such a fright, Kai my boy..." He fanned himself, still puffing. Kai pulled Rei with him as he walked over.

"Mr. Dickenson...I want to go home for a while. I need to think about what I'm doing for a while...if you would all be okay with waiting...there are things I need to sort out in my head."

"You could sort them here, Kai. Stay. We want to help you." Whispered Rei. Kai looked down at him for a while, then a small smile spread across his features. He leaned down and kissed Rei softly, stroking the neko-jin's cheek tenderly. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay."

"I want you to stay with me." Confirmed Rei. Kai nodded.

"Then I'm not going anywhere...except maybe downstairs." He turned to the others, smiling. "You guys coming?"

The nearest Kai ever got to heights after that was climbing trees with Rei. And even then the neko-jin insisted on holding his hand...

fin

* * *

R&R please! 

PS: Wo ai ni is the Chinese for 'I love you' in case anyone was confused.


End file.
